The Shadow Riders
by FF's Nightmare
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is inspired by EpikalStorms' The Namikaze Riders. Some thing happen. Few Naruto characters got fused together but Sasuke and Naruto with two fusion Kunoichis was send to the Marvel Era. ANY SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE NO FLAMES. OKAY?


**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is inspired by EpikalStorms' The Namikaze Riders_**

* * *

**Prologue**

After Naruto came back to the reality and got revived by Obito. While that was happening. Sasuke was being revived by Kabuto. After few hours both Uzumaki and Uchiha got up and stand walking back to the battlefield. That's when they met again. They decide to join forces once more.

Naruto saw Tsunade, Sakura and Kurotsuhi was blasted by a strange jutsu that fusion them together. Few minutes later Sasuke saw Mei, Ino and Hinata got blasted by a same strange jutsu that Naruto just saw. Obito and Kabuto came up to the newly revive kids. before Kakashi, Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto with forbidden technique called, "Dimensional Knockout"

A kunoichi came up to them. The Naruto was drooling over this girl. The boys see light-skinned woman of average height with pupil-less pink eyes, accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. and straight, Pink hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. On her forehead was Orange Diamond. The kunoichi said, "Me and my friend here will join you to go to the only pane." She stop and said, "My name is Misaki.

Sasuke scoffed and asked, "What do you mean about 'We'?" That when he saw the other girl that could compared to his mother. He saw a slender woman and fair skin, accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She has Byakugan with a pupil, and ankle-length, Dark Blonde hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She said, " You can call me, Kiyomi!"

The mysterious New Tobi blast the same strange jutsu at Naruto but two people arrive in time. That was Guren the Crystal user and revive Haku. that got fused into Naruto's body. Madara was about to blast Sasuke but Revive Ranmaru and Nagato help with the Itachi got fused into Sasuke's body as well.

The two Kunoichis yelled at Kakashi, Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto by said, "Do it Now!" The Pink hair and Pupil-less pink eyed Kunoichi said, "I promote Shizune as the new Sixth Hokage." The Slender woman said, "I promote Aoi as the Six Mizukage." That when Kakashi, Obito, Orochimaru, and Kabuto did the forbidden technique and yelled out, **"Dimensional Knockout!"**

* * *

**Marvel Universe**

The two fused Kunoichis and two fused Shinobi just woken up. They went outside of a cave that. That's when the two Kunoichis saw their male counterparts. Misaki's face turn pink as her hair and eyes. Naruto skin is a pale skin with his three whisker marks on each cheek. He still has his spiky hair style but it's now longer as Jiraiya's. The hair color now is light blue hair. His eyes are violet just like his mothers. The light blue hair ninja said, " You can called me, Tadao!"

Dark Blonde hair kunoichi notices Sasuke's change. Sasuke's skin color change fair-skinned man with Dark purple hair chin-length hair with red streaks in his hair at the tips. Sasuke have Ranmaru's glowing eyes as well as Nagato's Rinnegan. Sasuke said, "You can call me Yuu!"

That was cover by Kurama's chakra. Kurama said, " Sorry I can't last any longer from the dimensional transportation jutsu and cover your dead-like state over centuries. I took over Naruto's body just to make shadow clones to see the world has became. While you four was in your cat nap. Be warily of this Era cause the humans in this era doesn't know about Chakra network but there are some humans that has some similar powers as your chakra network but they call it the X-Gene. People called them Mutants. They had it worse than you, Kit. I brought all of the scrolls and copied all of the technology of this Era. and our own. This ERA so Advanced compare to the Elemental Nations. Misak please make Naruto your mate. I hate to admit this but Kiyomi please make Yuu your mate as well. If you do that. I'll give you part of my chakra. "

Both Fusion Kunoichi nodded in agreement to that request of the most powerful Tailed beast since the Ten Tailed. Misaki went up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. At the same time Dark Blonde hair Kunoichi went up to Sasuke and kissed him on his lips. Kurama said, "Thanks. Oh Misaki you can give birth to a baby. And Sasuke the next time you wake up. You will have nine comas in your sharingan and nine rings. Your eyes will be glowing red like Ranmaru's eyes." To everyones shock. Sasuke bow to Kurama and said, "Thanks Lord Kurama-sama" Kurama nodded back to the Uchiha and said, " Be careful of these groups in this scroll." While toss a small scroll to both Fused Kunoichi. Kurama said, "This is farewell. If I do re-form. I hope to see your Kits kit and take care of your Vixen okay?" Naruto nodded but his face turned red as a rose.

After that the Forbidden Forest of the Japanese were uncover by Kyuubi's chakra. While that was happening. The two Kunoichis read the scroll after unrolling it. The scroll reads:

_I'm not sure if these groups are villains or Heroes just yet: That's why I said be careful._

_Avengers_

_X-Men,_

_Guardians of the Galaxy,_

_Brotherhood of Evil Mutants,_

_Alpha Flight,_

_Fantastic Four,_

_Hellfire Club,_

_Hydra_

_Morlocks_

_SHIELD it either means:_

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division 

It was called, Supreme Headquarters, International, Espionage Law Enforcement Division

It was also called the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate

_They have Superhuman powers but the are weaker than our chakra network. My guess is that Madara win the battle but got killed after he sealed the Chakra Network in those powers. Now that once a bloodline can just randomly to person to person._

_Signed your Guardian,_

_Kurama Kitsune._

After the scroll was rerolled up in the close position. They fell asleep in the cave.

* * *

_**Story notes:**_

_Yuu is the fusion of both Sasuke, Ranmaru, Itachi and Nagato._

_Tadao is the fusion of both Naruto, Haku and Guren._

_Kiyomi is the fusion of both Ino, Hinata and Mei._

_Misaki is the fusion of Sakura, Kurotsuhi and Tsunade._

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Any suggestions for their Anti-hero or Anti-Villain names?**_

_**Any suggestions about What should happen Next?**_

_**I'm just wing this story. Okay?**_

_**I need some ideas for their clothing? Any **_**_Suggestions_**

_**.**_


End file.
